DYML-FM
DYML (105.7 FM), branded as 105.7 Love Radio Roxas, is a 24-hour music radio station with Top 40 (CHR) and OPM format. It is operated by BroadReach Broadcasting Corporation, a subsidiary of Manila Broadcasting Company in the Philippines. The station's studio and transmitter are located at the 2nd Floor of the TAJ Cervales Building, Barangay Tiza, Roxas City, Capiz. History As 105.7 Radyo Natin On January 1, 2000, the frequency used to be 105.7 Radyo Natin under the Radyo Natin Network. It was owned by a different company, but affiliated with Manila Broadcasting Company. It broadcasts as a community radio station from 6 a.m. to 10 p.m. with the power of 500 watts. Although the station had local announcers (or disc jockeys), the station was basically a relay station that directly feeds from the MBC Studios in Manila. It broadcasts DZRH programmings in the mornings, music till about 6 p.m. and a blocktime program Ang Dating Daan till 10 p.m. Its studio and transmitter were located near Bagong Lipunan Trade Center. It went off the air sometime 2004. As 105.7 Love Radio A series of tests began on September 12, 2014 by Broadreach Broadcasting Company, another affiliate of MBC. They slowly teased on their official Facebook page with an "under construction" photo on September 12, 2014. The next day, a Facebook status "Broadcasting soon in the Seafood Capital of the Philippines" was revealed hinting that a new radio station will soon to open in Roxas City. In February 2015, the station was reformatted as 105.7 Love Radio and it began its full regular broadcast making it the first and only 24-hour radio station since DYRX 103.7 Star-FM Roxas decreased its operating hours from 24 hours to 18 hours a day in the mid-nineties. In August 2015, after 8 months of regular broadcast, 105.7 Love Radio emerged as the new number 1 music station in Roxas City as per Kantar Media supervised radio survey. About Broadreach Broadcasting Corporation Established in August 2014 by dynamic individuals who have passions for radio and advertising. Situated in the heart of Roxas City, Capiz, Broadreach Broadcasting Corporation aims to ignite the province's radio industry through good music, great talents and fun strings of events. Now, Broadreach Broadcasting Corporation in partnership with Manila Broadcasting Company has introduced the Love Radio brand to the people of Capiz with the best form of FM programming and entertainment. The company also guarantees to be an effective medium for advertising and making sure that clients get their message across. Broadreach Broadcasting Corporation ensures the best of what they pay. On-air staff * Tony Shark - boards at 6 AM-8 AM, 1 PM-3 PM (Weekdays) * Julia - boards at 3 PM-6 PM (Weekdays) 6 AM-9 AM (Saturday) * Bro. Bugs - boards at 5 PM-8 PM (Friday) 9 AM-1 PM (Saturday) and 3 PM-6 PM (Sunday). Nationwide programming (Live hook-up from 90.7 Love Radio Manila, as of June 2018) * Tambalan with Chris Tsuper and Nicole Hyala (Monday-Friday 8am-9:30am) * Usapang LDR with Lala Banderas (Monday-Friday 9pm-12mn) * Catch 22 Pilipinas with Shai Tisai and Sexy Terry (Saturday 9am-12nn) See also *Love Radio Network *Manila Broadcasting Company References External links *105.7 Love Radio Roxas Facebook Category:Radio stations in Capiz Category:Adult hits radio stations in the Philippines Category:Love Radio Network stations Category:Radio stations established in 2000